All of Me
by SleepyFelyne
Summary: "Aku menyukaimu lebih dari sahabat, perasaan suka ku padamu seperti ayahku menyukai ibuku Haru. Aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan orang lain. Aku cuma ingin kamu untukku saja." Aku Makoto. Sementara Haruka tidak menjawab apa pun, ia hanya menatap Makoto dalam diam. (Oneshot, yaoi, MakoHaru). Please kindly to leave some reviews.


**ALL OF ME**

**Rate: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Free! series.**

* * *

Suatu sore yang tenang di SMA Iwatobi terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kecokelatan dan bermata hijau sedang termenung seraya mendengarkan guru yang yang sedang mengajar. Nama pemuda itu Tachibana Makoto. Makoto begitu terhanyut dalam lamunannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tampak sering melamun karena ada beberapa hal yang ia pikirkan. Sesekali Makoto melirik bangku kosong di sebelahnya di mana sahabatnya yang bernama Nanase Haruka duduk.

_'Hm... Hari ini dia tidak masuk, sepi sekali rasanya.'_ begitu pikirnya. Entah mengapa belakangan ini Makoto sering memikirkan sahabatnya, Haruka.

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama, saat itu sahabat baik Makoto, Haruka sedang membenamkan dirinya di dalam bathtub di rumahnya. Sesekali Haruka melirik pintu kamar mandinya seakan-akan menunggu seseorang masuk dari pintu itu.

'_Di mana kau Makoto__? Sepertinya hari ini kau tidak datang untuk menjemput lagi._' Kata Haruka dalam hati seraya membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam air.

_'Apa Makoto sudah lelah mengurusiku?_' Pikir Haruka sedih.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Makoto tidak pernah menjemput Haruka di rumahnya. Rasanya aneh sekali bagi Haruka saat ia tidak melihat wajah Makoto yang tersenyum di pagi hari saat menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. _'Ada apa dengan Makoto ya?_' tanyanya dalam hati.

Ya, belakangan hubungan dua orang sahabat itu agak renggang. Bagi Haruka hal itu disebabkan oleh berubahnya sikap Makoto terhadapnya. Entah mengapa belakangan Haruka merasa Makoto menghindarinya. Bahkan Makoto pun tidak pernah lagi menjemputnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama seperti biasanya. Namun bagi Makoto jelas ia memiliki alasan tersendiri yang berbeda dari yang dirasakan Haruka.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan." Kata Haruka sambil menepuk-nepuk wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi Haruka meyakinkan dirinya bahwa hubungannya dengan Makoto baik-baik saja dan mungkin Makoto sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian karena sebentar lagi ujian sekolah akan berlangsung. Ya... setidaknya Haruka berharap demikian.

Di lain waktu, di tempat yang sama pula terlihat pemuda berambut merah yang bernama Matsuoka Rin sedang duduk di kelasnya menunggu pelajaran di sekolahnya usai. _'Nanti siang aku ingin mengajak Haru keluar. Tapi em... jangan jangan jangan!'_ Pikirnya membatalkan niatnya.

Sejak kompetisi renang terakhir yang diikuti sekolah Rin dan Haruka membuat hubungan Rin dan Haruka menjadi semakin baik. Terkadang Rin berpikir untuk mengajak Haruka keluar untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda pendiam tersebut, namun Rin terlalu gengsi untuk mengajak Haruka terlebih dulu sehingga niat tersebut selalu diurungkannya.

Di lain tempat, Makoto menghela napas. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak memikirkan sahabatnya, Haruka, menjadi dekat dengan Rin sejak kompetisi renang saat itu. Makoto tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh merasa seperti itu karena Haruka dan Rin adalah sahabatnya. Namun di hati kecilnya, Makoto tidak ingin membagi Haruka dengan siapa pun.

Saat itu sore sudah menyongsong, langit sudah berubah warnanya dari biru cerah menjadi kekuningan. Bel sekolah sudah berdering menandakan pelajaran telah usai. Makoto bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dengan menjejalkan buku dan alat tulisnya begitu saja ke dalam tasnya. _'Aku harus menemui Haru sekarang.'_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Makoto langsung bergegas menuju rumah Haruka, namun ditengah perjalanan ia kembali berpikir_ 'Apa aku harus menemui Haru sekarang?'_. Saat ini perasaan Makoto tidak menentu. Dilema, itu yang dirasakan Makoto saat ini. Di satu sisi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia merindukan sahabatnya itu, namun di sisi lain ia juga cemburu dengan kedekatan sahabat baiknya itu dengan Rin.

"Mako-chan!"

Makoto dikejutkan oleh suara yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Nagisa, teman satu tim renangnya sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya.

"Nagisa, Rei." Sapa Makoto pada kedua temannya yang berusia lebih muda darinya.

"Kudengar Haru-chan tidak masuk hari ini, jadi aku dan Rei-chan berniat untuk menjenguknya, kau sedang apa di sini Mako-chan? Oh! Pasti mau ke rumah Haru-chan juga kan?" Tanya nagisa sambil tersenyum.

"Oh... em... Ano... Sepertinya aku harus cepat pulang karena aku baru ingat ada janji dengan Ran dan Ren." Kelit Makoto berbohong.

"Aku duluan ya! Sampaikan salamku untuk Haru!" Seru Makoto sambil berlari meninggalkan Nagisa dan Rei yang kebingungan.

"Ada apa ya dengan Mako-senpai? Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak seperti dirinya." Kata Rei pada Nagisa.

"Hm..." Kata Nagisa berpikir sambil memegang dagunya.

Dari ujung jalan tiba-tiba terlihat sosok Rin sedang berjalan dengan santai. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Nagisa dan Rei didekatnya.

"Nagisa, bukankah itu Matsuoka-san?" Tanya Rei pada Nagisa saat menyadari Rin sedang berjalan ke arah rumah Haruka dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Wah benar!" Kata nagisa

"RinRin!" Panggil Nagisa dengan bersemangat, sedangkan orang yang dipanggilnya terkejut karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Nagisa dan Rei.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" Seru Rin sewot.

"Hehehe..." Tawa Nagisa usil.

"Matsuoka-san, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Rei penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Rin ketus. Dengan terpaksa karena gengsi Rin pun tidak jadi datang menemui Haruka.

Di sisi lain, tidak disangka Makoto menyaksikan kejadian tadi dari ujung rumah Haruka. Ya, ia bersembunyi di sana sejak ia mendengar Nagisa memanggil nama Rin.

'_Ngapain Rin di sini?_' Tanyanya dalam hati. '_Benarkan dugaanku, pasti Rin ingin menemui Haru_.' Pikirnya sedih. Entah kenapa dada Makoto terasa sesak memikirkan hal itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Haru? Apa aku harus membiarkannya begini?" Gumam Makoto bingung.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya Makoto telah lama menyimpan perasaan terhadap sahabatnya itu. Namun selama ini Makoto berhasil mengatasi perasaannya dengan baik karena Haruka selalu berada di sisinya. Tetapi saat ini, dengan kehadiran Rin perhatian Haruka tidak hanya untuknya seorang, Makoto merasa bahwa ia tidak dapat lagi menahan perasaannya terhadap Haruka. Saat ini Makoto hanya bisa meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Hati Makoto berkecamuk. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan pada Haruka segala perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Namun setelah ia mempertimbangkan kembali niatnya tersebut, rasanya tidak mungkin Haruka akan membalas perasaannya. Haruka pasti akan merasa jijik dengannya bukan hanya karena mereka berdua adalah laki-laki, tetapi Makoto adalah sahabatnya. Sudah seharusnya Makoto tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti ini terhadap Haruka. Terlebih lagi Makoto berpikir bahwa Haruka lebih menyukai Rin dari pada dirinya.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan Makoto menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. "Mengapa semuanya harus jadi seperti ini..." Gumam Makoto.

"_Tadaima._" Kata Makoto lesu saat memasuki rumahnya.

"_Okaeri onii-chan!_" Seru kedua adiknya bersemangat.

"_Onii-chan?_ Kok lemas sekali, kenapa?" Tanya Ran, salah satu adik Makoto, khawatir.

"Gak apa-apa Ran. _Onii-chan_ cuma capek aja." Jawab Makoto sambil tersenyum lesu.

"Makoto, _okaeri_." Kata Ibu Makoto saat Makoto berjalan memasuki rumah.

Salam ibu Makoto tidak didengar oleh Makoto yang sedang terus menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Hari ini perasaannya sangat kacau.

* * *

Suara air dan benturan mangkuk beling terdengar dari sebuah ruangan kecil di kediaman Nanase. Seorang pemuda berambut gelap sedang mencuci peralatan makan yang telah digunakan olehnya dan teman-temannya yang mengunjunginya tadi.

Sambil mencuci peralatan makan, tanpa sadar Haruka menghitung setiap mangkuk dan sumpit yang dicucinya. 'Hanya ada tiga set peralatan makan.' Katanya dalam hati. Rasanya aneh mencuci peralatan makan lebih sedikit dari pada biasanya. Biasanya saat teman-temannya datang, ia selalu mencuci empat set, namun kali ini ia hanya mencuci tiga set saja. Teringat akan hubungannya dengan Makoto saat ini, Harukan semakin merasa kehilangan sosok sahabatnya yang selama ini selalu ada bersamanya.

Rasanya aneh sekali bagi Haruka saat semua temannya berkumpul namun tidak ada kehadiran Makoto. Biasanya mereka berempat selalu bersama-sama. Haruka semakin yakin bahwa Makoto sedang menghindarinya sejak ia mendengar bahwa Nagisa dan Rei sempat bertemu dengan Makoto. Nagisa dan Rei menceritakan kejadian sore itu pada Haruka dan mereka berpendapat bahwa sikap Makoto terlihat aneh.

_'Apa yang salah denganku Makoto?'_ Tanya Haruka dalam hati.

Rasanya sepi sekali tidak ada Makoto di sisinya. Haruka sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran Makoto sehingga saat ia sendirian seperti ini rasanya ada bagian dari dirinya yang hilang.

_Drrrttt... Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt..._

_Handphone_ yang jarang sekali dipakai Haruka bergetar menandakan ada email yang masuk. Haruka langsung bergegas mencari dan membuka _handphone_-nya, ia berharap bahwa Makoto menghubunginya. Namun ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena ternyata Rin yang mengirim email padanya.

Haruka langsung menutup _handphone_ - nya setelah membaca pesan Rin tanpa membalasnya. Saat ini yang ada dipikirannya hanya Makoto.

Selesai membereskan semuanya, Haruka langsung tidur dan berharap bahwa hubungannya dengan Makoto dapat menjadi lebih baik esok hari.

* * *

_Keesokan harinya..._

Makoto berjalan menuju sekolah pagi itu. Seperti telah terprogram, ia mengambil rute menuju rumah Haruka terlebih dalu tanpa disadarinya. Ia melewati rumah sahabatnya itu yang terkesan sepi seperti biasanya. Makoto menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah jendela kamar Haruka yang berada di lantai dua rumah itu. Makoto terkejut saat mendapati sepasang mata berwarna biru cemerlang yang selalu mengingatkannya pada samudra menatapnya balik dari balik jendela.

Sejujurnya Makoto merindukan sepasang mata itu. Mata yang terasa menariknya ke kedalaman samudra setiap kali ia menatapnya.

"Haru!" kata Makoto terkejut.

Tanpa berpikir karena salah tingkah, Makoto berjalan gugup menjauh dari rumah Haruka.

"Bodoh! Apa yang aku lakukan?" Gumam Makoto, ia menyesali perbuatannya.

Di sisi lain, Haruka menatap Makoto bingung. Ia bingung dan terkejut melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. _'Apa yang telah aku perbuat sampai-sampai kau menjauhiku begitu Makoto?'_ Pikirnya.

Makoto terus mengumpati perbuatannya yang bodoh. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ia lari begitu saja saat melihat Haruka.

"Kau Bodoh!" Umpat Makoto pada dirinya sendiri.

Hari itu Makoto tidak masuk ke kelas. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Haruka setelah kejadian pagi tadi. Akhirnya Makoto menghabiskan waktunya di kolam renang sekolahnya karena ia yakin bahwa hari ini kolam tersebut tidak akan digunakan oleh anggota _Swim Club_. Dilihatnya air yang begitu disukai Haruka.

_'Air tolong beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Haru?'_ tanya Makoto pada hamparan air seraya membenamkan dirinya ke dalam air untuk mencari jawaban.

Sementara itu di kelas, Haruka memikirkan keadaan sahabatnya. Ia mencemaskan Makoto karena Makoto tidak muncul di sekolah sejak kejadian pagi tadi. Sejujurnya Haruka merasa kecewa dan sedih pada tindakan Makoto. Namun disamping itu semua, ia jauh lebih mencemaskan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Tidak biasanya Makoto membolos sekolah dalam keadaan apa pun, terlebih lagi setelah Haruka melihatnya pagi tadi di rumahnya.

Sepanjang pelajaran pikiran Haruka selalu terarah pada Makoto.

_'Makoto, kau ada di mana?'_ Pikiran itu selalu muncul di kepala Haruka berulang-ulang pada hari itu.

Rasanya Haruka sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menyelesaikan sekolahnya pada hari itu agar dapat segera mencari Makoto. Ia mencemaskan sahabatnya dan ia pun ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Makoto.

Sepulangnya dari sekolah, Haruka langsung bergegas membereskan barang-barangnya dan berlari keluar kelas. Ia tidak peduli pada tatapan teman-teman kelasnya yang jengkel karena ditabraknya. Haruka terus berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"Haru-chan!" Sapa Nagisa yang melihat Haruka di halaman sekolah.

Haruka terus berlari, ia tidak memperdulikan Nagisa yang menyapanya. Kini di kepalanya hanya ada Makoto. Ya... ia harus segera menemukan Makoto.

"EHHHHH!" seru Nagisa terkejut dan jengkel karena diabaikan oleh Haruka.

"Mereka berdua belakangan ini sangat aneh." Kata Rei sambil menghela napas.

"Aku jadi berpikir sebenarnya ada apa diantara mereka berdua." Kata Nagisa penasaran.

"Apa pun itu sebaiknya kita tidak ikut campur Nagisa-kun. Aku sudah lelah terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini." Kata Rei lemah ketika ia kembali teringat pada peristiwa di mana ia harus terlibat dalam masalah antara Haruka dan Rin tempo lalu.

Haruka terus berlari. Ia tidak tahu tempat apa yang harus ia tuju untuk mencari Makoto. Pikirannya kini hanya dipenuhi oleh Makoto. Ia harus menemukan Makoto secepat mungkin.

Segala tempat yang biasa dikunjungi oleh Makoto telah didatanginya. Namun Makoto tidak ada di mana pun. Haruka semakin cemas dan bingung.

"Makoto kau di mana?" kata Haruka pelan.

Rasa lelah dan putus asa menyelimuti Haruka. Ia terus berlari tak tentu arah.

Langit sudah semakin gelap. Cahaya kuning keemasan sudah berubah menjadi abu-abu gelap yang menandakan bahwa hari sudah menjelang malam namun Haruka belum berhasil menemukan Makoto. Perasaan lelah, cemas, bingung, dan putus asa bercampur menjadi satu. Semuanya berkecamuk di hati Haruka, membuatnya menjadi kalut. Di saat-saat seperti ini hanya air yang dapat membuatnya tenang. Akhirnya Haruka melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat kesukaannya yaitu kolam renang di sekolahnya. Ia berharap dapat menenangkan diri di sana sambil memikirkan tempat-tempat di mana ia dapat menemukan Makoto.

* * *

Mata Haruka terbelalak melihat figur seseorang yang sedang duduk dipinggir kolam renang.

"Makoto!" Teriak Haruka sambil berjalan cepat mendekati figur tersebut.

Makoto menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ha-Haru..." Kata Makoto terkejut.

Dua orang pemuda itu saling menatap dalam diam seolah-olah sedang berkomunikasi hanya lewat tatapan mata saja.

"Makoto... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Haruka memecahkan keheningan malam itu.

Makoto hanya terduduk diam dan menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap Haruka.

Melihat sahabatnya, Haruka memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Makoto dan bertanya, "Kau kenapa?"

"Aku... Aku gak kenapa-kenapa Haru." Jawab Makoto sambil memaksakan senyuman untuk meyakinkan Haruka.

"Aku gak percaya, aku tau ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan." Kata Haruka.

Makoto menghela napas dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap bintang-bintang yang kini berkelap-kelip di langit.

"Haru... kau sahabatku sejak kecil, tampaknya percuma aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu." Kata Makoto.

"Jadi kau kenapa? Aku merasa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini." Tanya Haruka. "Apa ada sikapku yang menyinggungmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Apa? Gak! Bukan itu." Jawab Makoto

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Haruka lagi

"Haru... Sebenarnya..." Makoto menghela napas menyiapkan diri untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Haruka, sementara Haruka diam menatap Makoto, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku tau seharusnya aku gak boleh merasa seperti ini." Kata Makoto serius. Makoto melemparkan pandangannya pada hamparan air di hadapannya, meminta kekuatan untuk dapat mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap orang di sampingnya.

Makoto tahu bahwa pengakuannya dapat mempengaruhi hubungannya dengan Haruka. Sebenarnya ia tidak siap untuk mengambil resiko bahwa pengakuannya akan merusak hubungan persahabatannya dengan Haruka. Namun ia juga sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya terhadap sahabat baiknya itu. Maka mau tidak mau ia harus mengungkapkan semuanya, terlebih lagi Haruka sendiri pun telah menyadari perubahan sikapnya.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Makoto memalingkan wajahnya agar dapat menatap sahabatnya yang tengah menatapnya juga sambil menunggu jawaban darinya sambil sesekali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Haru... Aku rasa, aku menyukaimu." Kata Makoto terbata-bata.

"Itu sudah pasti kan, kita ini sahabat." Jawab Haruka clueless.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Kata Makoto yang sedikit geli pada kepolosan sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Haruka penasaran.

"Aku menyukaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat Haru." Kata Makoto menjelaskan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Haruka, ia masih tidak mengerti pada penjelasan sahabatnya.

"Aku menyukaimu lebih dari suka terhadap seorang sahabat saja, perasaan suka ku padamu seperti ayahku menyukai ibuku Haru. Aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan orang lain. Aku cuma ingin kamu untukku saja." Aku Makoto.

"Selama ini aku selalu memberikanmu perhatian lebih dari teman-teman kita yang lainnya. Aku juga tidak pernah suka saat melihat banyak teman-teman perempuan di kelas kita memperhatikanmu. Selama ini aku terus berusaha untuk berada disampingmu, memastikan perhatianmu dan waktumu hanya untukku. Egois? Mungkin kamu boleh bilang begitu. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau membagimu dengan orang lain Haru." Kata Makoto sungguh-sungguh sambil menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah merasa cukup senang hanya menjadi sahabat terbaikmu yang selalu ada disampingmu setiap kali kau membutuhkanku. Aku sudah merasa puas dengan perhatianmu yang selalu ditujukan untukku. Tapi aku mulai merasa kehilangan semua itu Haru." Makoto menghela napas dan kembali menatap hamparan air di hadapannya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap sepasang mata biru milik sahabatnya itu lagi.

"Rin... hehe..." kekeh Makoto. "Ya... sejak Rin kembali ke Jepang, perhatianmu sedikit demi sedikit teralih padanya. Apa pun yang aku lakukan untukmu sekarang terasa tidak ada artinya lagi buatmu karena yang kau pikirkan hanya Rin." Kata Makoto sambil memegang dadanya erat-erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihat ke arahku Haru?" tanya Makoto sungguh-sungguh.

Haruka tidak menjawab Makoto, ia hanya menatap Makoto dalam diam.

"Beberapa hari ini aku terpaksa menghindar darimu, mungkin kau juga sudah merasakan itu. Aku sudah tak tau lagi harus bagaimana menahan perasaanku padamu. Aku takut perasaanku menghancurkan pertemanan kita. Tapi nampaknya aku sudah tak bisa menahan itu sekarang." Ungkap Makoto lirih.

"Hehehe... Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Makoto pada dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin hubungan kita akan rusak setelah ini. Aku tau seharusnya aku gak perlu bilang tentang ini padamu Haru." Sesal Makoto. Ia menunduk menatap kedua tangannya yang basah oleh air di kolam renang itu. "Kalau nantinya kau tidak mau lagi bicara padaku setelah pembicaraan kita hari ini aku bisa mengerti."

"Maaf aku sudah merusak hubungan pertemanan kita karena perasaan yang egoisku." Kata Makoto lirih. Rasa sakit di dadanya sudah dapat ditahannya lagi, yang ia tahu hanya satu, ia ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari Haruka sekarang. Ia sudah tidak memiliki keberanian lagi untuk menghadapi sahabatnya itu.

Makoto perlahan bangkit berdiri dari sisi kolam renang. Ia menghela napas dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Haruka.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Haruka.

"Pergi menjauh darimu, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak mau berteman denganku lagi sekarang." Kata Makoto tanpa menengok ke arah Haruka.

Makoto terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia merasa ada tangan yang menahannya untuk kembali melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baka." Kata Haruka pelan.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar apa pun dariku?" Tanya Haruka pada Makoto.

Makoto tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri, ia tidak berani mengatakan apa pun pada Haruka. Ia hanya bisa menyiapkan diri pada apa pun yang akan Haruka katakan padanya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan padamu Makoto. Selama ini aku hanya tau bahwa kau adalah sahabatku yang paling mengerti aku." Haruka terdiam sebentar sebelum ia kembali meneruskan perkataannya, "Sejak kau menghindariku, aku menyadari bahwa aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Aku merasa tidak ada lagi orang yang dapat aku andalkan setiap saat. Mungkin aku sudah begitu bergantung padamu Makoto, tapi bukan hanya itu yang kurasakan." Haruka menghela napas.

"Saat kau tidak bersamaku segala hal yang aku lakukan terasa tidak ada gunanya. Sejak kemarin aku selalu memikirkan keadaanmu lebih dari apa yang kau pikirkan tentang aku dan Rin. Aku merasa kehilangan Makoto yang kukenal." Haruka mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya di bahu Makoto.

"Hari ini aku mencarimu ke semua tempat yang aku tau, aku mencemaskanmu Makoto." Kata Haruka serius.

"Kau tau apa artinya itu?" Tanya Haruka pada orang di depannya yang sedari tadi terdiam mematung.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu." Kata Haruka pelan.

Hati Makoto tersenyum, ia merasa segala beban dan kekhawatirannya selama ini terangkat setelah mendengar pernyataan Haruka. Secepat kilat Makoto memutar badannya dan memeluk Haruka dengan sangat erat.

* * *

"Cepat buka pintunya Makoto." Perintah Haruka sambil melemparkan kunci pintu rumahnya pada Makoto.

Karena tergesa-gesa Makoto kesulitan untuk menangkap kunci yang dilemparkan Haruka padanya. Dengan tidak sabar Makoto membuka pintu rumah Haruka dengan kunci ditangannya dengan ceroboh.

Setelah pintu rumah terbuka, Haruka langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumahnya, ia segera menarik lengan Makoto hingga Makoto hampir saja menabrakan dirinya pada pintu di hadapannya yang setengah terbuka. Tanpa menunggu lama, Makoto langsung memeluk Haruka dan melumat bibirnya. Haruka membalas ciuman Makoto dengan sama berhasratnya seperti Makoto.

Makoto mendorong tubuh Haruka hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Walau demikian, mereka berdua tidak peduli dengan itu dan terus fokus pada ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas. Makoto terus merapatkan tubuhnya pada Haruka hingga tidak ada lagi ruang di antara Makoto dan dinding dibelakangnya.

Perlahan-lahan tangan Makoto mulai melepaskan jas sekolah yang dipakai Haruka. Haruka pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Makoto. Kedua remaja laki-laki itu terlihat begitu sibuk dengan pakaian satu sama lainnya.

Makoto tidak sabar lagi untuk memetakan seluruh tubuh Haruka dengan tangannya. Tidak, tidak hanya dengan tangannya, tetapi dengan seluruh indera yang dimilikinya. Rasanya ia sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Setelah sekian lama ia memendam perasaan terhadap Haruka dan kini Haruka berada didekapannya. Memang benar selama ini Makoto sering melihat tubuh Haruka saat berenang atau tubuh polos Haruka saat mandi di kamar mandi umum sekolah seusai berenang. Namun Makoto tidak pernah membayangkan untuk dapat menyentuh tubuh itu secara intim seperti sekarang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat dada Makoto bergejolak.

"Mako-" Kata-kata Haruka terputus ketika Makoto menjejalkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Haruka. Dijelajahinya seluruh permukaan mulut Haruka oleh lidah Makoto. Tidak hanya mulut Haruka saja, setiap kulit yang terekspos di tubuh Haruka dijelajahinya dengan tangan dan bibirnya. Walau demikian, Makoto merasa bahwa ia tidak akan pernah merasa cukup terhadap Haruka.

"Enghh ah..." Erangan yang tertahan keluar dari mulut Haruka ketika Makoto berhasil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Haruka. Tanpa disadari kini kedua pemuda itu sudah kehilangan baju kemeja seragam sekolahnya.

Sementara Makoto tengah asik bermain dengan benda dibalik celana Haruka, terlihat tangan Haruka tengah sibuk membuka ikat pinggang milik Makoto sambil menahan erangan disebabkan oleh perbuatan Makoto.

Ketika celana dari dua orang pemuda itu sudah tidak lagi menjadi menghalang, Makoto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Haruka. Dengan tidak sabar Makoto menggesekkan miliknya dengan milik Haruka sambil terus melumat bibir Haruka.

"ah haah.. Makoto." Desah Haruka ketika tangan Makoto kini bergerak naik turun untuk memanjakan milik Haruka.

"Ya Haru." Jawab Makoto ditengah kesibukannya menciumi leher Haruka.

Tidak mau diam saja, Haruka pun membalas apa yang dilakukan Makoto terhadapnya. Ia mengikuti gerakan tangan Makoto dibagian miliknya. Sebagai hasilnya Haruka merasa puas ketika mendengar desahan keluar dari mulut Makoto.

Napas kedua pemuda itu semakin memburu seiring semakin panasnya permainan mereka.

"Haru... Haru... Aku sangat menginginkanmu sekarang." Kata Makoto sambil terengah-engah karena hasrat yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Haruka tentu saja tidak perlu menjawab dengan menggunakan kata-kata. Ia hanya mencium bibir Makoto sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Makoto sebelumnya.

Tanpa ragu Makoto menggiring Haruka untuk mask bagian dalam rumah Haruka karena akan terasa sangat aneh jika mereka melakukannya di balik pintu utama.

Kedua pemuda itu terlihat berjalan dengan saling bertautan satu sama lain seakan-akan enggan melepaskan pasangannya walaupun hanya dalam beberapa menit saja untuk pindah ruangan. Akhirnya kedua pemuda itu ambruk di ruang tengah rumah sederhana itu.

Makoto mendorong tubuh Haruka hingga Haruka tidur terlentang di ruangan itu. Tanpa ragu Makoto langsung menindih tubuh Haruka dan mulai menyerang bibir dan lehernya kembali.

"Kau yakin Haru?" Tanya Makoto. "Aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Imbuhnya.

Haruka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pada Makoto sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya.

Setelah banyak persiapan yang dilakukan Makoto terhadap Haruka, akhirnya Makoto merasa Haruka telah siap menerima dirinya. Makoto mengaitkan kedua kaki Haruka pada pinggangnya sebelum ia mendorong bagian tubuhnya ke dalam tubuh Haruka.

Suara erangan kesakitan yang ditahan keluar dari mulut Haruka. Hal tersebut membuat Makoto menghentikan usahanya untuk masuk lebih dalam ke tubuh Haruka. Sambil menunggu Haruka menyesuaikan diri atas kehadiran Makoto di tubuhnya, Makoto mengalihkan perhatian Haruka dari rasa sakit dengan memberikan ciuman-ciuman lembut dan pijatan pada daerah sensitif Haruka.

Setelah tubuh Haruka dirasa sudah cukup relax, Makoto kembali memasukan sisa miliknya ke dalam tubuh Haruka.

"Ah Haru!" Desah Makoto ketika ia berada sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh Haruka. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama bagi Makoto untuk mulai bergerak memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Suara desahan dan napas yang memburu hanyalah suara yang terdengar di kediaman Nanase malam itu. Pada malam itu kedua orang pemuda tengah mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya terhadap satu sama lain. Waktu seakan berhenti bagi mereka berdua karena bagi mereka saat itu yang terpenting adalah keberadaan satu sama lain.

* * *

Haruka membuka mata pada pagi itu. Samar-samar ia mengingat kejadian yang terjadi pada malam sebelumnya. Tanpa bisa ditahan rona kemerahan muncul di pipinya yang putih saat ia kembali mengingat semua hal yang dilakukannya bersama dengan Makoto.

Haruka melihat orang yang tengah tidur disampingnya kini. Ia melihat wajah Makoto yang masih tidur dengan pulas. Haruka tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala Makoto lembut.

Merasa ada sentuhan dikepalanya, Makoto membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang Makoto lihat di pagi itu adalah sepasang mata biru cemerlang yang begitu disukainya.

"Morning Makoto." Kata Haruka pelan.

"Morning Haru- AAAAhhh! Kau tidak apa-apa kan Haru? Aku tidak menyakitimu kan semalam?" Tanya Makoto panik begitu teringat akan aktivitas yang mereka lakukan di malam sebelumnya.

"Tenang Makoto. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Haruka, "tapi sepertinya kamu harus bilang pada Ama-chan aku tidak masuk hari ini karena sakit." Sambung Haruka ketika ia merasa bagian belakang tubuhnya tidak memungkinkannya untuk bersekolah.

"Maaf Haru! Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Tanya Makoto panik.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah cepat pulang ke rumahmu, aku yakin orangtuamu khawatir karena kau tidak pulang semalam dan tak memberi kabar, setelah itu pergilah ke sekolah." Kata Haruka santai, "Dan... Jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku." Imbuh Haruka canggung.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Makoto ketika mendengar perkataan Haruka, "Aku janji, aku milikmu seutuhnya Haruka."

**-THE END-**

* * *

That's all guys!

Sorry kalo fic ini gaje karena dibuatnya buru-buru (Cuma semalem huhuhu... jadi saya yakin banyak kekurangan di fic ini)

Saya mengharapkan masukan dan pendapat teman-teman semua yang membaca fic ini. So, feel free to review!

Thanks guys!

My special thanks to my lovely little sister yang ikut nyumbang beberapa line di fic ini. Love u sist!


End file.
